Истребление джедаев
* Аресты сенаторовЗвёздные войны: Документы повстанцев * Кампания Берча ТеллераТаркин * Поимка Галена ЭрсоИзгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории * Горский кризисНовый рассвет * Раннее восстание против Галактической Империи * Восстание МалканиСумеречная рота * Восстание на РилотеПовелители ситхов''The novel «Катализатор» reveals that the Ryloth insurgency began in 19 ДБЯ and didn't end until 5 ПБЯ as revealed in Последствия: Долг жизни |next=Галактическая гражданская войнаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' |name=Истребление джедаев |image=300px |begin=19 ДБЯЗвёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики Дуэль в офисе Палпатина |end=до перестрелки на БатууТраун: Союзники |place=по всей галактике |result=Уничтожение почти всех джедаев и их Ордена |battles= * Дуэль в офисе Палпатина * Атака на Храм джедаев * Приказ 66 * Дуэль на Мустафаре * Дуэль в Галактическом Сенате * Миссия на речной луне Ал'долимаЗвёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 3: Избранный, часть 3 * Охота на Джокасту НюЗвёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Умирающий свет, часть 1 * Миссия на Кашиике * Оккупация Мон-КалыЗвёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 13: Горящие моря, часть 1 * Охота на Иит КотаЗвёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 19: Крепость Вейдера, часть 1 * Дуэль на Стигеон-Прайме * Спасение Кэнана Джарруса * Осада ЛоталаЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала * Схватка на борту республиканской медицинской станции * Дуэль в Хаммертауне * Дуэль на Усалоне * Миссия на Малакоре |side1= * Ситхи * Галактическая Республика * Галактическая Империя ** Инквизиторий |side2=*Орден джедаев * Чувствительные к Силе |commanders1=*Тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус * Тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер * Гранд-инквизитор * Прочие инквизиторы * Генерал Ходнар БоррумПоследствия: Долг жизни |commanders2=*Гранд-мастер Йода * Мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби * Главный библиотекарь Джокаста Ню * Рыцарь-джедай Кэнан Джаррус * Дарт Мол }} Истребление джедаев ( , ), также известное как Великое истребление джедаев — период истории Галактики, в который Орден джедаев был уничтожен ситхами, а практически все джедаи были выслежены и убиты Галактической Империей. Эти события восходили ещё к древним войнам против Ситхов, в конце которых ситхи были практически полностью истреблены джедаями. Оставшиеся ситхи действовали тайно, замышляя свое окончательное уничтожение ордена Джедаев. Спустя тысячелетие после почти разгрома ситхов Дарт Сидиус, используя свою публичную персону сенатора, а затем верховного канцлера Палпатина, манипулировал Галактической Республикой в Войнах Клонов, используя войну для получения чрезвычайных полномочий. Он собрал больше центральной власти во время войны, в то время как Республика использовала армию клонов — ту, которая тайно была имплантирована био-чипами ситхов, которые после активации вызовут полное подчинение и заставит клонов убить своих лидеров-джедаев. Истребление джедаев началось в конце Войн клонов. Энакин Скайуокер, рыцарь-джедай, считающийся Избранным, которому суждено уничтожить Ситхов, обнаружил, что Палпатин был Дартом Сидиусом и сообщил об этом мастеру-джедаю Мейсу Винду. Тот, вместе с тремя другими мастерами сошёлся в схватке с канцлером, который убил трех мастеров и вступил с Винду в дуэль на световых мечах. Скайуокер, который искал силы у Сидиуса, чтобы спасти свою жену Падме Амидалу от смерти, вмешался и напал на Винду, прежде чем мастер-джедай смог убить Темного Лорда. Сидиус убил Винду, а Скайуокер стал лордом ситхов Дартом Вейдером и возглавил атаку на Храм джедаев, став свидетелем гибели его обитателей. В это же время Сидиус отдал клонам Приказ 66, и солдаты-клоны по всей галактике начали убивать своих командиров-джедаев. С концом войны Сидиус объявил себя Галактическим Императором и восстановил Империю Ситхов, реорганизовав Республику в Галактическую Империю. В эпоху Империи охота на джедаев продолжилась. Дарт Вейдер взял на себя командование инквизиторами, чья миссия заключалась в охоте на выживших джедаев. Гранд-инквизитор, бывший страж Храма джедаев с Утапау, охотился на группу повстанцев на планете Лотал, возглавляемую бывшим падаваном, Кэнаном Джаррусом. Эти повстанцы в конечном счете помогли создать Альянс за восстановление Республики, ознаменовав начало Галактической гражданской войны. Одним из мятежников впоследствии оказался сын Вейдера, Люк Скайуокер, который стал последним из джедаев и помог привести своего отца к искуплению. Вейдер умер вскоре после того, как убил Сидиуса, чтобы спасти своего сына, положив конец правлению ситхов. Предшествующие события thumb|right|270px|Высший совет джедаев. На протяжении веков Орден джедаев вел многочисленные войны со своими древнейшими врагами — Орденом ситхов. За тысячу лет до вторжения на Набу джедаи верили, что ситхи были уничтожены. Однако по крайней мере один лорд ситхов, Дарт Бэйн, остался жив и ввел Правило двух. Вместо того, чтобы действовать в открытую с большим числом последователей, ситхи начали действовать в тени. Согласно новым правилам, их стало двое — учитель и ученик, которые использовали использовали хитрость и заговор, чтобы осуществить свои планы по уничтожению Ордена джедаев и захватить Галактику. Ситхи действовали тайно на протяжении многих веков. В годы, предшествовавшие вторжению на Набу, Шив Палпатин, уроженец этой планеты, стал учеником Дарта Плэгаса и принял имя Дарт Сидиус. Будучи ситхом, Сидиус убил своего хозяина и стал Темным лордом ситхов. В своей публичной персоне сенатора от Набу, Сидиус тайно осуществил свои планы по обретению власти над Галактической Республикой. Его план состоял в том, чтобы уничтожить Орден джедаев и достичь власти ситхов над галактикой, с самим собой в качестве суверенного правителя Империи, которая позволит ему погрузить галактику во тьму и открыть древние тайны ситхов и Тёмной стороны Силы. При этом Сидиус верил, что сможет переделать вселенную по своему собственному замыслу. thumb|left|270px|Джедаи сражаются с Дартом Молом. Сидиус организовал вторжение на Набу, в котором ситхи, благодаря действиям Дарта Мола, впервые за долгое время явили себя джедаям, что стало первым шагом для достижения власти. Будучи сенатором, Палпатин призвал правителя Набу, королеву Падме Амидалу, выдвинуть вотум недоверия Верховному Канцлеру Финису Валоруму. Палпатин был назначен преемником Валорума и в конечном счете выиграл выборы, став во главе Республики.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза Примерно в то же время мастер-джедай Сайфо-Диас, член Совета джедаев, полагал, что галактическая война неизбежна, и тайно приказал создать армию клонов на Камино. Сайфо-Диас позже был убит по приказу графа Дуку, нового ученика Сидиуса, и ситхи намеревались использовать армию для Республики в своих целях. Под ситским именем Дарт Тиранус Дуку тайно взял под собственный контроль этот проект, и ситхи позаботились о том, чтобы в каждого солдата-клона были имплантированы чипы управления. Эти чипы содержали в себе Приказ 66 — команду, которая могла заставить солдат-клонов начать убивать всех джедаев. Годы, последовавшие за кризисом на Набу, ознаменовались наступлением сепаратистского кризиса, в ходе которого тысячи звездных систем отделились от Республики и присоединились к Конфедерации независимых систем. Этот период политической напряженности и призывы к войне были организованы ситхами, как способ для Сидиуса получить дальнейший контроль над галактикой. Чтобы позволить канцлеру Палпатину законно создать армию для Республики, младший представитель от Набу, Джа-Джа Бинкс призвал Галактический Сенат предоставить канцлеру чрезвычайную исполнительную власть. Сенат согласился с этим, и армия клонов была принята в качестве Великой армией Республики, после чего начались Войны клонов.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов thumb|right|290px|Йода видит события чистки джедаев. Орден джедаев руководил военными действиями, а джедаи служили генералами и командирами в армии. После нескольких лет войны многие жители галактики выступили против конфликта и обвинили джедаев в поддержке продолжительной и разрушительной войне. Общественное мнение начало оборачиваться против джедаев, и многие в обществе cтали считать Орден виновником Войн клонов. Падаван Баррисс Оффи, член Ордена, также рассматривала джедаев как соучастников ошибочной войны, что привело ее к организации теракта в Храме джедаев на Корусанте. Другие джедаи также разделяли ее взгляды; Мастер-джедай Депа Биллаба считала ошибкой участие джедаев в Войнах клонов.Звёздные войны. Кэнан 1: Последний падаван, часть 1. Бой Гранд-мастер Йода, отправившись в духовное паломничество, чтобы узнать секреты вечной жизни в Силе, увидел на Дагобе видение, в ходе которого джедаи погибли от рук клонов и Дарта Сидиуса. Во время своего путешествия он пришел к выводу, что джедаи проиграют войну, но в конечном счете одержат победу в борьбе против ситхов. К концу войны заговор клонов был почти раскрыт, когда солдат-клон Кувалда пострадал от преждевременной активации Приказа 66. Он убил мастера-джедая Типлар во время битвы при Ринго-Винде. После смерти Кувалды его друг и сослуживец, Файвз, исследовал случившееся и узнал о чипе управления и заговоре. Но позже он был вынужден противостоять канцлеру, который симулировал и обвинил в этом Файвза. Клон рассказал Энакину Скайуокеру и капитану Рексу о заговоре, но они ему не поверили. Позже Файвз был убит другими клонами, а официальная история о том, что случилось с Кувалдой, заключалась в том, что он подвергся влиянию паразита, который сделал его жестоким. Позже джедаи узнали, что ситхи участвовали в создании армии клонов, но они не знали о заговоре и продолжали использовать клонов в качестве единственного средства борьбы с сепаратистами. Истребление джедаев «Восстание Джедаев» В последние дни Войн клонов канцлер Палпатин укреплял своё положение, а Совет джедаев становился все более недоверчивым к канцлеру и его растущей власти. Они чувствовали, что Тёмная сторона Силы окружила Палпатина, хотя они еще не знали, что он был Темным лордом, которого они искали всю войну. После смерти графа Дуку во время битвы при Корусанте канцлер пообещал быстрое окончание войны, как только генерал Гривус, лидер сепаратистской армии дроидов, будет убит. Совет джедаев, опасаясь того, что канцлер не откажется от чрезвычайных полномочий, в частном порядке обсуждал смещение его с должности. Также в последние дни войны Энакин Скайуокер начал видеть сны, в которых его жена, сенатор Амидала, умирала при родах. Будучи преисполнен решимости спасти свою жену и их не рожденного ребенка, Скайуокер начал искать силы, способные предотвратить трагедию. Палпатин поведал ему легенду о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром и объяснил, что Плэгас был Темным лордом Ситхов, который открыл секреты бессмертия. Вскоре после этого канцлер рассказал странствующему рыцарю-джедаю, что он на самом деле является Дартом Сидиусом, и что может помочь Скайуокеру спасти жизнь Амидалы. Скайуокер первоначально отверг эту возможность и сообщил мастеру-джедаю Мейсу Винду, члену Совета Джедаев, о личности канцлера. thumb|left|290px|Джедаи пытаются арестовать Верховного Канцлера. Зная истинную личность канцлера, Винду собрал команду из трех других мастеров-джедаев — Кита Фисто, Агена Колара и Сэси Тиина, чтобы арестовать канцлера. Мастера-джедаи столкнулись с канцлером в его кабинете, и Сидиус набросился на них, убив трех мастеров-джедаев и начав с Винду дуэль на световых мечах. Дуэль происходила до тех пор, пока Винду не разоружил Темного лорда. В этот момент в офис прибыл Скайуокер, где убедился, что джедаи пытаются захватить Республику. Поскольку ему нужен был Сидиус, чтобы спасти жизнь Амидалы, Скайуокер вмешался, когда Винду собирался убить канцлера. Энакин отрезал руку Винду, после чего Сидиус воспользовался возможностью, чтобы обрушить поток Молний Силы на мастера-джедая, отправив его в окно и тем самым убив. Предав Орден джедаев, Скайуокер дал обет верности Дарту Сидиусу и стал лордом ситхов, известным как Дарт Вейдер. Падение джедаев thumb|right|220px|Император отдаёт Приказ 66. Покушение Винду на жизнь Сидиуса позволило ситху объявить джедаев предателями и уничтожить Орден. Он приказал Вейдеру пойти в Храм джедаев и убить всех джедаев, которые были внутри. Вейдер взял с собой батальон солдат-клонов, лояльных ситхам в результате активации Сидиусом Приказа 66. В то время как Вейдер и 501-й легион напали на Храм, Сидиус приказал командирам клонов по всей галактике начать выполнять Приказ 66. На таких мирах, как Майгито, Фелуция, Кейто-Неймодия, Салукемай и КэллерЗвёздные войны. Кэнан 2: Последний падаван, часть 2. Побег, силы клонов начали жестокое истребление своих командиров-джедаев. Некоторые джедаи, включая мастера Оби-Вана Кеноби на Утапау, гранд-мастера Йоду на Кашиике и падавана Калеба Дьюма на Кэллере, смогли избежать смерти, но большинство джедаев пало. От руки Дарта Вейдера погибли даже младшие джедаи, находившиеся в Храме. Надеясь заманить больше джедаев на смерть, Вейдер активировал маяк, который передал экстренное сообщение, призывающее всех джедаев вернуться на Корусант. Когда Орден джедаев был уничтожен, Сидиус созвал специальную сессию Сената, чтобы отметить конец Галактической Республики. Лорд ситхов выставил себя жертвой покушения и пообещал, что оставшиеся предатели-джедаи будут уничтожены. Он также использовал нестабильность, вызванную Войнами клонов, чтобы превратить Республику в первую Галактическую Империю, что было встречено восторженной поддержкой сенаторов. Эпоха Империи thumb|left|170px|Джедай смотрит обращение Кеноби к выжившим. В то время как Сидиус провозгласил себя Галактическим Императором, Кеноби и Йода проникли в Храм джедаев и обнаружили разрушения, оставшиеся после нападения Вейдера. Кеноби изменил джедайский маячок, чтобы предупредить джедаев избегать Корусанта, и вскоре увидел голографическую запись, которая показала ему правду: Дартом Вейдером, человеком, ответственным за смерти в Храме джедаев, был Энакин Скайуокер, его бывший ученик. Два джедая решили уничтожить ситхов — Йода планировал противостоять Императору, в то время как Кеноби должен был выследить и убить своего бывшего друга. Кеноби выследил Вейдера до вулканического мира Мустафара, спрятавшись на корабле Амидалы, после того, как сенатор решила начать поиски своего мужа. Вейдер, который убил сепаратистский совет на Мустафаре и положил конец Войнам клонов, пришел в ярость, когда увидел своего бывшего мастера, полагая, что он и Амидала сговорились против него. Вейдер напал на Амидалу и лишил ее сознания, после чего он и Кеноби сразились в дуэли. Тем временем Йода столкнулся с Императором и также вызвал его на дуэль на световых мечах. Йода не смог победить Императора и был спасен сенатором Альдераана Бейлом Органой, союзником Ордена джедаев. На Мустафаре Кеноби отрезал Вейдеру три конечности и оставил владыку ситхов гореть на берегу лавовой реки, в то время как сам Кеноби спас Амидалу и покинул Мустафар. Вскоре Император прибыл на планету, где нашел своего избитого ученика. Вместе они вернулись на Корусант, где Вейдеру создали доспехи, поддерживающие жизнь, которые он был вынужден носить до конца своей жизни. Кеноби встретился с Йодой и Органой на астероиде Полис-Масса, где Амидала родила близнецов, Люка и Лею, прежде чем умереть. Мастера-джедаи знали, что если у них есть хоть какая-то надежда победить cитхов, то они должны держать детей Энакина в безопасности. Лея была взята на Альдераан, где она была воспитана Органой и его женой, королевой Брехой Органа, как принцесса Лея Органа. Люка отправили жить в семью сводного брата Энакина, Оуэна Ларса. Кеноби отправился в изгнание на Татуин, чтобы присмотреть за мальчиком, а Йода вернулся на Дагобу в уединении. Дальнейшее продвижение thumb|right|160px|Гранд-инквизитор и Дарт Вейдер просматривают список джедаев, предположительно переживших Приказ 66. В эпоху Империи охота на выживших джедаев по всей галактике продолжалась. Дарт Вейдер приказал своему учителю забрать новый кристалл светового меча взамен потерянного на Мустафаре и отправился на место священного монастыря джедаев на речной луне Ал'долима. Там он столкнулся с мастером-джедаем Кайраком Инфайл'ой и, несмотря на поражение в их первом поединке и получив огромный ущерб, он победил его и забрал его световой меч себе.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 4: Избранный, часть 4 Чтобы выследить и уничтожить каждого выжившего, Император передал Вейдеру на обучение группу охотников под кодовым названием Инквизиторий, состоящую из бывших джедаев. Их джедайское прошлое означало слабую связь с Тёмной стороной — в бою они также предпочитали обороняться вместо нападения. Вейдер начал их переобучение для дальнейшего противостояния джедаям. Некоторые из них также изучали записи Ордена, чтобы охотиться более эффективно. Инквизиторы получили список джедаев, пропавших без вести после истребления, включая известных мастеров, таких как Йода, Квинлан Вос и Джокаста Ню. Ню, ранее служившей в качестве Главного библиотекаря Ордена джедаев, было уделено особое внимание. Она пыталась сохранить Орден, создав новую тайную школу джеаев вместе со своим помощником Гаром. Для этого ей нужны были ученики, и в результате она использовала секретный проход обратно в храм, чтобы найти голокрон со списком каждого чувствительного к Силе ребенка. Хотя ей удалось проникнуть в храм и извлечь голокрон из секретного хранилища, план пришлось менять. Во время побега она увидела, что Гранд-инквизитор читает и отбрасывает ее книги, что привело ее в бешенство, заставив напасть на него. После короткой дуэли на световых мечах она была побеждена, и только вмешательство Вейдера спасло ей жизнь. Вейдер потребовал взять её живой, и Джокаста, воспользовавшись замешательством имперцем, сбежала в компьютерную комнату в библиотеке, забрав специальное оружие и инициировав удаление архивных файлов.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 8: Умирающий свет, часть 2 thumb|left|220px|Джокаста Ню возвращается в Храм. Ню попыталась убить Вейдера, самоуничтожив его, но была схвачена.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 9: Умирающий свет, часть 3 Сдержанная и запертая на борту патрульного транспорта, Ню была вынуждена наблюдать, как Вейдер получил доступ к желанной информации: кайбер-кристаллу памяти, содержащему список всех известных чувствительных к Силе детей в галактике. Когда Ню спросила, какова будет ее судьба, Вейдер зажег световой меч, но не встретил сопротивления со стороны Ню. Список имен был уничтожен Вейдером, чтобы его учитель не смог использовать его для поиска и обучения других учеников-ситхов.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 10: Умирающий свет, часть 4 После этих событий охота на джедаев продолжалась, что привело к поимке и заточению мастера-джедая Луминары Ундули в Шпиле, хорошо укрепленной бывшей сепаратистской тюрьме на Стигеон-Прайм. После казни, её кости были сохранены, поскольку они все еще содержали следы ее сигнатуры Силы и могли заманить других выживших джедаев на смерть, заставив их поверить, что она все еще жива. Эта стратегия оказалась эффективной, и выжившие джедаи, такие как Калеб Дьюм, отправились на Стигеон-Прайм только для того, чтобы попасть в ловушку. Раннее сопротивление thumb|right|240px|Иит Кот против Дарта Вейдера. К 18 ДБЯ, бывший падаван''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 16: Горящие моря, часть 4'' Феррен Барр начал влиять на короля Мон-Калы Ли-Чара в открытом восстании против Империи. В ответ на это император отправил Вейдера вместе с тремя инквизиторами, Десятым братом, Девятой сестрой и Шестым братом в водный мир, чтобы расследовать возможное присутствие на планете джедая. Во время последовавшего конфликта Вейдер захватил Ли-Чара и убил Феррена Барра, но послушница Барра, Верла, убежала после того, как он сказал ей найти других выживших джедаев, Квинлана Воса или Йода, чтобы закончить ее обучение.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 17: Горящие моря, часть 5 Через некоторое время после оккупации Мон-Калы Шестой брат был отправлен на Табеску на охоту за возможным чувствительным к Силе. Там он получил наводку, что на Рааде был замечен обученный джедай. Позже он столкнулся с Асокой Тано. Бывший падаван использовала Силу, чтобы заставить световой меч инквизитора взорваться, убив его. Она использовала очищенные кайбер-кристаллы из его меча для создания своих собственных световых мечей.Асока В конце концов, Дарт Вейдер и Инквизиторий нашли бывшего мастера-джедая Иита Кота, который покинул Орден до окончания Войн клонов. Вейдер нашел Кота с женой, которая только что родила. Отправив инквизиторов захватить ребенка, Вейдер вызвал Кота на дуэль на световых мечах. Как только ребенок был захвачен, Вейдер пронзил Кота в спину, убив мастера-джедая. thumb|left|210px|Инквизиторы и чувствительный к Силе ребёнок. По мере того, как Империя расширялась по всей галактике, а ситхи увеличивали свою власть, Император почувствовал новую угрозу — детей Силы, которые потенциально могли восстать против Империи. Инквизиторам было приказано либо обратить их на Тёмную сторону, либо уничтожить вместе с джедаями, которые потенциально могли обучить их. С этой целью инквизиторы начали операцию, известную как проект «Харвестер», чтобы захватить молодых чувствительных к Силе детей или курсантов Имперских академий.Слуги Империи: Повстанец в рядах Эпоха Империи также привела к возникновению повстанческих ячеек, действующих по всей галактике. Одной из таких ячеек была повстанческая группа под названием Спектры, обосновавшаяся на Лотале, которую возглавлял капитан звездолета «Призрак» Гера Синдулла, а также Калеб Дьюм.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа Ячейка попала в поле зрения Империи после того, как Джаррус раскрыл себя как джедай, освобождая рабов вуки из спайсовых шахт планеты Кессель. Империя выследила Кэнана и его падавана, Эзру Бриджера. Позже Спектры саботировали празднование Дня Империи в столице Лотала в 4 ДБЯ и спасли сотрудника Имперского информационного офиса — родианца по имени Тсибо. Гранд-инквизитор преследовал Спектров, но они смогли убежать в гиперпространство на борту «Призрака». Тем не менее, Гранд-инквизитор смог выследить Спектров, используя маячок слежения XX-23, установленный на вспомогательный шаттл «Фантом». В то время как другие члены команды утащили Тсибо в укрытие, Эзра и Кэнан привели Гранд-инквизитора в Форт Анаксис на ПМ-1203. После короткой дуэли Эзра и Кэнан сбежали от Инквизитора. Тем не менее, Эзра мимолётно поддался Тёмной стороне, испугавшись за своего друга и наставника. thumb|right|260px|Гранд-инквизитор против Кэнана Джарруса. Из-за неспособности инквизитора и других имперских агентов захватить Спектров и их лидера-джедая, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин прибыл на Лотал и наказал их за их неудачи. Работая с агентом Имперского бюро безопасности, Александром Каллусом, и Таркином, Гранд-инквизитору удалось поймать Спектров в имперском центре связи возле Джалата. Инквизитор победил Кэнана в бою и захватил джедая. Тем не менее, другие Спектры смогли сбежать и использовали компьютерную отмычку, чтобы захватить башню связи и передать сообщение Эзры о восстании. После того, как Гранд-инквизитор и Каллус не смогли сломить Кэнана, Таркин выступил за перевод джедая на Мустафар — место, являющееся могилой для джедаев. Над Мустафаром Гранд-инквизитор продолжал допрашивать Кэнана на борту имперского звездного разрушителя Таркина, насмехаясь над Кэнаном смертью его мастера Биллабы. Однако товарищи Кэнана проникли на «Суверенный», и Эзра спас своего мастера. Затем Кэнан победил Гранд-инквизитора в дуэли на борту реактора Звездного Разрушителя. Вместо того, чтобы понести наказание за свою неудачу, Гранд-инквизитор покончил жизнь самоубийством, упав в неисправный реактор. Спектры вновь сбежали, и их также приветствовала Асока Тано, которая служила в качестве главного шпиона повстанцев под кодовым именем Фалкрам. Растущее восстание thumb|left|260px|Седьмая сестра против Асоки Тано. Вскоре после этого император послал Дарта Вейдера разобраться с угрозой повстанцев, так как те начали работать с более крупным повстанческим движением во главе с сенатором Органой и Асокой Тано, бывшим падаваном Энакина Скайуокера. После неудачной миссии по спасению министра Макет Туа, Дарт Вейдер устроил засаду на Спектров в Имперском комплексе на Лотале. Несмотря на то, что Кэнана и Эзру превзошли в битве на световых мечах, Спектрам удалось бежать. Тем не менее, Дарт Вейдер преследовал их на своем TIE Усовершенствованном x1, нанеся повреждения кораблю повстанцев. Во время боя Тано поняла, что Дарт Вейдер был ее бывшим учителем, Энакином Скайуокером. После того, как эскадрилья Феникс сбежала с джедаями, император приказал отправить другого инквизитора разобраться с ситуацией. Во время штурма Силоса Адмиралу Кассиусу Константину было приказано встретиться с Пятым братом в космосе. Хотя Константин был обеспокоен тем, что это рандеву поставило под угрозу миссию Каллуса на Силосе, Пятый брат был невозмутим и поклялся преуспеть там, где Константин и Каллус потерпели неудачу. Позже Седьмая сестра и Пятый брат устроили засаду Спектрам на заброшенной медицинской станции Республики в космосе. Одним из Спектров был джедай-падаван Кэнана, Эзра Бриджер, который столкнулся как с Седьмой сестрой, так и с Пятым братом в бою на световых мечах. После короткой стычки, Спектрам удалось сбежать. Эзра рассказал о своей встрече Кэнану, который был шокирован тем, что Гранд-инквизитор был не единственным охотником. Затем Седьмая сестра и Пятый брат начали кампанию по похищению чувствительных к Силе детей для Империи и украли Алору у ее бабушки Дарьи. Тано узнала о вторичной миссии инквизиторов и заручилась помощью Кэнана и Эзры, чтобы остановить их. Отслеживая координаты инквизиторов, Кэнан, Эзра, Гаразеб Оррелиоз и Чоппер отправились на планету Такобо. Им удалось спасти иторианского ребенка Пайпи у инквизиторов, но джедаи проиграли бой. Тано пришла к ним на помощь, и джедаи и повстанцы спаслись на борту Фантома. Так как Орден Джедаев окончательно исчез, Тано, Кэнан и Эзра решили защитить чувствительных к Силе детей от Империи самостоятельно. Действуя по информации, полученной одним из поисковых дроидов ID9, Седьмая сестра и Пятый брат позже объединили усилия с агентом Каллусом и адмиралом Константином, чтобы выследить и уничтожить повстанцев, скрывавшихся на Гареле. В течение следующих нескольких месяцев Седьмая сестра и Пятый брат продолжали охоту на Эзру и Кэнана, подрывая их усилия помочь эскадрилье Феникса найти новую базу на Усалоне. В отчаянии Эзра, Кэнан и Тано посетили Лотальский храм джедаев, чтобы найти ответы на вопросы. Там Эзра связался с Йодой, который велел молодому падавану отправиться на Малакор. Между тем, Кэнан завершил свои испытания джедаев и стал рыцарем-джедаем, в то время как Тано смирилась с тем фактом, что Энакин стал Вейдером. Трио удалось сбежать из храма до того, как Пятый брат и Седьмая сестра ворвались в него. После два инквизитора сообщили Вейдеру о своей находке. thumb|right|260px|Инквизиторы против джедаев на Малакоре. После того создания базы на планете Атоллон, Кэнан и Эзра сопроводили Тано на планету Малакор, с целью поиска секретов для уничтожения ситхов. Там они подверглись нападению ещё одного инквизитора, Восьмого брата. Эзра был отделен от Кэнана и Тано и столкнулся с бывшим учеником-ситхом Молом, который предложил ему свою помощь. После того, как Мол помог джедаям и Тано отбиться от инквизиторов, они неохотно объединились с Молом, чтобы получить секреты храма ситхов. В то время как Эзра был убежден, что Мол был союзником, Кэнан и Тано не доверяли бывшему ситху. Мол убедил Эзру поместить найденный голокрон ситхов внутрь обелиска храма в большом зале на вершине пирамиды. Убив инквизиторов, Мол предал Кэнана и Тано, ослепив первого. Тем временем Эзра узнал, что храм ситхов был древней боевой станцией, способной уничтожить все живое, и отказался использовать эту силу. Тем не менее, Вейдер прибыл и сразился с Эзрой и Тано. Эзре и его ослепленному мастеру удалось сбежать с Чоппером на борту Фантома, в то время как Тано осталась, чтобы сдержать Вейдера. Последствия thumb|left|250px|Люк Скайуокер впервые берёт в руки световой меч. Ко времени Галактической гражданской войны, конфликта между Империей и объединенными повстанческими силами, более известными как Альянс повстанцев, было точно известно, что только два джедая — Кеноби и Йода — все еще живы. Люк Скайуокер начал свое обучение джедаев под руководством Кеноби, прежде чем мастер-джедай был убит Дартом Вейдером. Люк получал наставления от духа Кеноби, и через несколько лет ушедший мастер-джедай отправил его на Дагобу, где Люк получил более обширную подготовку от Йоды.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар Однако джедай прервал обучение, чтобы спасти своих друзей, Хана Соло и принцессу Лею. Вскоре Люк узнал, что это ловушка, и Вейдер хотел захватить его, обучив как своего нового ученика, после чего они оба столкнулись в дуэли на световых мечах. Во время дуэли Люк узнал, что Вейдер был его отцом, и бежал из боя. Год спустя Люк провозгласил себя рыцарем-джедаем и вернулся на Дагобу, где нашел усталого и умирающего Йоду. Перед смертью Йода передал последнюю мудрость своему ученику и подтвердил, что Вейдер — его отец. Он также призвал Люка передать своё обучение джедаям другим. После смерти Йоды Люк стал последним из джедаев.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Почувствовав доброту в своем отце, последние остатки Энакина Скайуокера, Люк сдался Вейдеру во время битвы при Эндоре и предстал перед Императором. Люк и Вейдер участвовали в финальном поединке на световых мечах, и Люк почти обратился к Тёмной стороне после того, как набросился на Вейдера в гневе, однако он собрался с духом и отбросил свой световой меч в сторону, отказавшись сражаться дальше. Император попытался убить Люка, но вид сына в агонии привел Вейдера к искуплению. Энакин Скайуокер, вернувшись к Светлой стороне, пожертвовал собой, чтобы убить Императора. После смерти ситхов эпоха правления Империи в галактике подошла к концу. Наследие thumb|right|280px|Новый Храм джедаев в огне. Смерть Императора, ставшая возможной благодаря возвращению джедая, оставила Галактическую Империю без лидера. Империя раскололась на конкурирующие осколки, в то время как Альянс Повстанцев реформировался в Новую Республику.Последствия Прислушиваясь к совету Йоды, Люк решил восстановить Орден джедаев, собрав группу из по меньшей мере дюжины студентов в учебном храме, среди которых был его племянник Бен Соло, сын Леи Органы и Хана Соло. Однако Люк почувствовал тьму в племяннике и в одну роковую ночь пошел к нему. Вглядываясь в Бена, Люк увидел ужас, который его племянник принесет в галактику, и в этот момент инстинктивно зажег свой световой меч. Люк быстро опомнился и почувствовал стыд, но Бен обернулся, увидев намерения учителя. Шокированный ученик обрушил хижину при помощи Силы. Бен пал на Тёмную сторону Силы, соблазненный таинственным Сноуком, и уничтожил новое поколение джедаев, присоединившись к Рыцарям Рен и став Кайло Реном, учеником Верховного лидера Первого ордена. Тем временем Скайуокер отправился в изгнание в Первый храм джедаев на Ак-То, но спустя некоторое время столкнулся с чувствительной к Силе осиротевшей мусорщицей Рей Скайуокер, которая стала последним джедаем после того, как Скайуокер пожертвовал собой в битве при Крэйте, чтобы спасти Сопротивление.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение СилыЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи Жертвы истребления * Мастер Аген Колар: Убит Верховным канцлером Палпатином. * Мастер Сэси Тийн: Убит Верховным Канцлером Палпатином. * Мастер Кит Фисто: Убит Верховным Канцлером Палпатином. * Мастер Мейс Винду: Убит Верховным Канцлером Палпатином. * Мастер Ки-Ади-Мунди: Убит клоном-коммандером Бакарой и галактическими пехотинцами во время нападения на Майгито. * Мастер Эйла Секура: Убита коммандером Блаем и членами 327-го звёздного корпуса во время битвы при Фелуции. * Мастер Пло Кун: Убит капитаном Джагом в ходе завоевания Кейто-Неймодии. * Мастер Стасс Алли: Убита Нейо и солдатами 91-го мобильного разведывательного корпуса во время осады Салукемая. * Мастер Депа Биллаба: Убита коммандером Греем, капитаном Стайлсом и солдатами её батальона во время покорения Кэллера. * Мастер Шаак Ти: Убита Дартом Вейдером во время осады Храма джедаев. * Мастер Цин Драллиг: Убит Дартом Вейдером во время атаки на Храм джедаев. * Рыцарь Хаулик: Погиб в пути на Родию от ран, нанесённых солдатами-клонами.Наследник джедаев * Падаван Уи Малро: Убит Дартом Вейдером во время атаки на Храм джедаев. * Падаван Бене: Убит Дартом Вейдером во время атаки на Храм джедаев. * Падаван Зетт Джукасса: Убит солдатами 501-го легиона во время атаки на Храм джедаев. * Палаби Нескольким джедаям удалось пережить день активации Приказа 66 и скрыться, однако многие из них вскоре были найдены Дартом Вейдером и Инквизиторием. * Мастер Луминара Ундули: Взята под арест Империей и отправлена в тюрьму Шпиль на Стигеон-Прайме, где позже была казнена по приказу Гранд-инквизитора. * Мастер Кайрак Инфайл'а: Убит Дартом Вейдером на речной луне Ал'долиме в 19 ДБЯ. * Мастер Джокаста Ню: Убита на Корусанте в 19 ДБЯ. * Падаван Феррен Барр: Погиб от руки Дарта Вейдера на Мон-Кале в 18 ДБЯ. * Бывший мастер Иит Кот: Убит Дартом Вейдером во время охоты на Иит Кота. * Мусусил: Убита инквизитором на Аноате.Звёздные войны: Восстание * Зубайн Анконори: Убит инквизитором on Матау. * Кхандра: Убита инквизитором на Бурнин-Конне. * Нудж: Убит инквизитором на Бурнин-Конне. Известные выжившие Несколько джедаев смогли избежать захвата или смерти во время чистки и некоторое время числились выжившими, однако многие впоследствии погибли. * Гранд-мастер Йода: Выжил и скрывался на Дагобе вплоть до момента своей смерти в 4 ПБЯ. * Мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби: Выжил и скрывался на Татуине, но впоследствии погиб в дуэли с Дартом Вейдером на борту первой «Звезды Смерти» в 0 ДБЯ. * Мастер Коулман Ккай * Мастер Оппо Ранцизис * Мастер Квинлан Вос * Мастер Авелл: Пережил первую волну чистки. * Рыцарь Кэнан Джаррус: Впоследствии погиб на Лотале в ходе спасения Геры Синдуллы в 1 ДБЯ. * Рыцарь Сири Джунда * Падаван Кэл Кестис * Бывший падаван Асока Тано * Селрак Элуос * Ка-Мун Кхоли За кулисами Истребление джедаев было упомянуто в 1977 году в первом фильме оригинальной трилогии «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Впервые событие было показано на экранах в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». Концепция периода, в ходе которого Республика пала, уступив место Империи, восходит к самым ранним черновикам Джорджа Лукаса. Во втором наброске для Новой надежды группа «Чёрных рыцарей ситхов» уничтожила джедая Бенду из Ашлы, который был защитником «Республиканской Галактики».The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Появления * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Месть ситхов» (Golden Book) * «Месть ситхов» (книга и CD) * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 1: Последний падаван, часть 1. Бой» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 2: Последний падаван, часть 2. Побег» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 2: Избранный, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 3: Избранный, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 4: Избранный, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 5: Избранный, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Умирающий свет, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 8: Умирающий свет, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 9: Умирающий свет, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 10: Умирающий свет, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 11: Правило пяти, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 12: Правило пяти, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден. Тёмный храм, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 3: Последний падаван, часть 3. Точка опоры» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 13: Горящие моря, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 14: Горящие моря, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 15: Горящие моря, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 16: Горящие моря, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 17: Горящие моря, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 4: Последний падаван, часть 4. Уловка» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 5: Последний падаван, часть 5. Освобождение» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Западня» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Гнездо» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Спасение» * «Асока» * «Повелители ситхов» * «Таркин» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Дарт Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 18: Плохое заземление» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 19: Крепость Вейдера, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 20: Крепость Вейдера, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 25: Крепость Вейдера, часть 7» * «Разыскиваются» * «Новый рассвет» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа» * * * * «Эзра сражается с опасностью» * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала» * * «Лея: Испытание принцессы» * * * * * «Траун: Союзники» * «Траун: Измена» * * * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Детский роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и мальчик с фермы» * «Звёздные войны: Новая надежда» * «Звёздные войны. Новая надежда: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны. Оригинальная трилогия: Графический роман» * * * «Отряд «Инферно» * «Наследник джедаев» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны 10: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 24: Конец игр, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 5: Афра, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 12: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 41: Пепел Джеды, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 3» * * «Звёздные войны: Империя наносит ответный удар» * * «Звёздные войны: Возвращение джедая» * «Эскадрилья «Алфавит» * «Последствия: Долг жизни» * «Последствия: Конец Империи» * «Легенды о Люке Скайуокере» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Край галактики, часть 2» }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * «Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)» * «William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third» * «Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope» * * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * Источники * «Дарт Вейдер: Лорд ситхов» * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Звёздные войны. Световые мечи: Путеводитель по оружию пользователей Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло. Иллюстрированный справочник» * «Рыцари судьбы» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь, новое издание» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * * * «Звёздные войны: Секреты джедаев» * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Жертвы Великого истребления джедаев Категория:События Истребления джедаев